Decir te amo
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: "sora te amo" fue lo que tanto le costo decir para ahora decirselo a otra persona. Es MIMATO. Mal summary.


Me borraron este fic del fanfiction por el summary , por lo tanto lo cambie porque me gusta mucho como para no volverlo a publicar. Es un Mimato!. Los dejo con la lectura.

**Decir te amo**

_POV Yamato_

"_sora, te amo"_

Esa fue la frase que más le costó decir en toda su vida y que recibió a cambio: un reclamo de sora por decir aquello en frente de tantas personas y en la situación en la que estaban. Él estaba preocupado por ella cuando fue secuestrada aquel día de san Valentín, no fue fácil decir aquello pero realmente amaba a sora o creía estarlo cuando lo dijo. Su relación con sora fue la primera que tuvo en su vida pero fue muy complicada ya que ahora que ya no estaba enamorado de ella ni eran novios se daba cuenta que hacia muchas cosas por ella y sinceramente ella no le correspondía aquello, nunca supo en realidad si sora lo amaba o no ella nunca se lo dijo, realmente no creía aquello porque ahora ella es novia de tai a quien el cree si lo ama. Nunca supo porque en aquella navidad le dio aquellas galletas y le dijo que le gustaba si nunca podría amarlo realmente, pensando un poco debió haber sido su popularidad lo que la atrajo aquella vez. Después de esa relación no volvió a confiar en ninguna mujer para una relación seria porque sabía que solo las atraía porque era guapo o porque tocaba en una banda talentosa hasta que se encontró con su amiga de la infancia Mimi Tachikawa, esa chica realmente era todo lo contrario a él, nunca supo cómo fue que se vio atraído por ella y le comenzó a gustar; ella lo complementaba de una forma excepcional que aunque tenga muchos aires de princesita es una chica excepcional de la que se enamoró.

"La cuestión es que la quiero mucho pero no sé si decirle te amo para recibir un reclamo como respuesta, aunque sé muy bien que ella no es como Sora y que me puede responder con otro te amo"

POV Mimi

"_Sora, Te amo"_

Eso fue lo que le dijo Matt a Sora aquel día de san Valentín, para ella fue lo más lindo que un hombre le haya dicho a una mujer en frente de tantas personas, pero a diferencia de lo que pensó ella su amiga Sora solo se quejó por aquello, ella nunca entendió porque no le correspondió aquella muestra de afecto de parte de Matt considerando lo frio y serio que era el pero luego lo comprendió cuando supo que lo había dejado por Taichí, ella no amaba a Yamato tan solo le gustaba y lo quería como amigo. Pero su preocupación no era esa, era que Yamato y ella salían juntos, ella se había enamorado completamente de él; pero al parecer el no porque no le decía que la amaba y no eran novios oficiales, ella se preguntaba porque no lo hacía si ya lo hizo anteriormente aunque claro, no le correspondiera aquello. Pero Mimi se dio cuenta de algo, si Matt no le decía que la amaba no era porque no lo sentía era porque tenía miedo de que lo dijera y no le correspondiera.

"Yamato, sé que sufriste por el desplante de aquella vez pero yo te voy a demostrar que puedes confiar en mí y que puedes amarme sin temer nada. Sora porque tuviste que dejar así a mi Yamato, pero no importa yo le demostrare que lo amo mucho"

Era el día de San Valentín y Mimi había planeado algo para decirle a Matt que lo amaba, había quedado en encontrarse con él en el bar que Matt tocaba con su banda, en ese día la banda de Matt no tocaba por eso se sorprendió cuando Mimi le dijo para encontrarse allí, cuando llego al bar se sentó en una de las mesas para esperar por Mimi; en ese momento aparece Mimi en el escenario.

-Esta canción se la dedico a la persona que más quiero en el Mundo.-Lo dice mirando fijamente a Matt y sonriéndole.

En ese momento se escucha una melodía nunca antes escuchada por Yamato pero muy conocida para Mimi.

-Esta canción se llama "Tengo la Fe" – Mimi cierra los ojos y comienza a interpretar la canción.

Al cielo pido un favor  
que tú me quieras a mi  
deseo a morir y  
algún día tu estés  
por siempre  
con migo la fe  
mmmmmm...

Yo no sé por qué  
te niegas a creer  
Que soy qué más te ama  
Y yo te hare muy feliz  
tarde o temprano  
serás tu mi hombre

Yamato sabía que Mimi cantaba pero nunca la había escuchado cantar y para él era como un ángel cantando, nunca antes alguien había hecho algo tan especial así por él y mirándola cantar así para él supo que la amaba con todo el corazón.

Yo sé que el cielo me  
va a escuchar  
lo presiente mi corazón  
y al escuchar mi canción  
yo estoy muy segura  
vendrás aquí

No temas no te hare mal  
debes dejarte llevar  
por un mar azul  
mucho te puedo ofrecer  
no te vas a arrepentir

no temas no te hare mal  
debes dejarte llevar  
por un mar azul  
y algún día tu y yo  
felices seremos  
tengo la fe  
Mmmmmm...

TE AMO

Mimi termino de interpretar la canción y miro a Matt nuevamente para decirle muy fuerte:

-Yamato, te amo! – lo dice sonriendo y esperando a que Matt diga algo.

En ese momento Yamato se dirige al escenario corriendo y le dice a Mimi:

-Ya también te amo Mimi.- se lo dice cogiendo sus mejillas para luego besarla.

Todos los que se encontraban en el bar aplaudieron a la pareja. Matt y Mimi se separaron, se cogieron de las manos y salieron del bar para estar solos.

-Mimi cantas como un ángel, gracias por hacer eso por mi.- se lo dice besándole una de sus manos.

-Eso lo hice porque te amo Yamato, sé que no es fácil para ti demostrar lo que sientes; sé que tenías temor de decirme que me amabas y que yo no te correspondiera pero ya vez que los dos sentimos lo mismo.- se lo dice para luego abrazarlo.

-No sabía que me conocieras tan bien Mimi, te amo princesa.- lo dice para besarla tiernamente para luego separarse lentamente y sonreírse mutuamente; luego cogen de las manos y se van caminando.

-Matt, tu sabes que me gustan las cosas románticas no?.

-Si claro que lo sé, porque preguntas?

-Te lo digo porque me gustaría que me sorprendieras con algo romántico, yo ya lo hice la próxima te toca a ti.

-ehh?.- lo dice rascándose la nuca- está bien te aseguro que te gustara mucho.

- De acuerdo.

-Mimi, ya somos novios cierto? No es necesario pedírtelo no?.- lo dice Matt un poco nervioso.

-Claro que me lo tienes que pedir Yamato, a eso me refería con algo romántico.- se lo dice mimi fingiendo estar molesta.

- Vamos Mimi nos amamos, obviamente quieres que seamos novios formalmente.-se lo dice matt rascándose la cabeza nuevamente.

- Si pero me gustaría que me lo pidieras de una forma más romántica.-se lo dice Mimi haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien, …pero déjame pensar en algo para sorprenderte.- le dice matt entrelazando sus dedos con los de mimi.

-Está bien pero solo tienes hasta mañana.- le dice Mimi riéndose y dejando a un Yamato muy preocupado por la sorpresa que le dará mañana a su futura novia.

Fin


End file.
